mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Carnivorous Girl 2
MYSTERIOUS CARNIVORE GIRL 2 CHAPTER 50 OF THE MANGA ( PART 2 OF THE CARNIVORE GIRL STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary Walking home from school, as they always do, Tsubaki sees Urabe buy raw bacon at the convenience store. This triggers the same desire that Ueno told him about,that both guys want to see their girlfriends eat raw bacon and wear cat ears. Tsubaki get his chance when Urabe stops to eat the raw bacon, but is distracted by a stray cat. Now is the perfect time---so on go the cat ears onto Urabe's head. Things go array when Urabe does not notice that she is wearing cat ears, even though her Moe Factor is now 'over 9000' !!! So Tsubaki takes his life in his hands, and tells Urabe what he has done to her. She gives him an Instant Death look, does a Panty Scissors attack on a nearby sign, and thereafter tells him not to ( supposedly ) do such things. All is not lost however, as Urabe, once again sporting the cat ears, licks Tsubaki's face, and tells him that next time she may turn into a Monster Cat, and eat him instead of raw bacon. That pronouncement sends Tsubaki into erotic shivers. Plot Not knowing or suspecting that Tsubaki is in the process of discovering a new erotic interest, Urabe tells him that she doesn't mind him watching her eat raw bacon. Continuing to walk together, they come upon the park where they have in times past sat and enjoyed each other's company ( Chapter 15 of the manga ). Urabe promptly unwraps the bacon package that she had just purchased, and takes an enjoyable bite. " Satisfied ? ", remarks Urabe. " NO ! ", Tsubaki thinks to himself. " I want to see her eat raw bacon and wear cat ears ! " Urabe returns to eating, but is interrupted by a lone visitor coming from under the bushes, a stray white cat. No doubt attracted by the smell of bacon, the cat approaches Urabe, who alights from the bench and bends down to offer the cat a friendly--- " NYAA " ( " MEOW " ) ! The cat returns the 'Nyaa', as Urabe tears off a piece of bacon and gives it to the cat. As she does so, Urabe begins to sweety smile, something so rare that it is not lost upon Tsubaki. He asks if she likes cats ( Manga Omake Chapter 12.5 ), to which Urabe simply says, " Yeah ". As Urabe strokes the cat's throat, and with the cat beginning to purr, a light bulb goes off in Tsubaki's head, the thought being---''Now is the time to place the cat ears upon Urabe'', while she is distracted by the purring cat ! If she catches him doing so, just tell her how super cute she looks right now with the cat ears on ! Tsubaki does just so, but Urabe is so absorbed in playing with the cat, she does not notice that she is now wearing cat ears ! Now with a tinge of remorse, Tsubaki calls out Urabe's name repeatedly to try and get her attention, until finally the cat is frightened by the loud noise, and runs away. Urabe reacts by giving him a 'Instant-Death' look ( No. 3 on the list ). But her mood quickly passes, as the both of them resume walking home. Tsubaki thinks, " This isn't good! ", as they walk, but is nonplussed about what to do. A middle-aged man on a bicycle goes by, staring at Urabe as if she were wearing a yellow polka-dot bikini swimsuit so far away from the ocean ! When they come to their usual place, they do their usual drool routine. However, Tsubaki reacts as if he just tasted real kick-butt enhanced drool, quickly turning red in the face upon seeing Urabe still wearing the cat ears. " SO CUTE !!! HER MOE FACTOR IS OVER 9000 !!! " , Tsubaki thinks to himself ! Tsubaki takes his life in his hands, and tells Urabe that she is wearing cat ears. Presumptuously disbelieving, Urabe is none-the-less convinced when she sees her reflection in the windows of a passing mini-van. Calmly and deftly removing the cat ears, she asks if Tsubaki put them on her. With fear eating away at his soul, he tells her that he put them on her while she was playing with the cat. Tsubaki is offered a second Instant-Death look, as Urabe wants to know where he got " Cat Ears " ??? It all comes spilling out, as he does a tell-all. Oka eating raw bacon; Ueno's fetish seeing cat ears on a girl; Oka actually wearing cat ears to spite Ueno; Ueno buying upgraded cat ears; Tsubaki burning with desire to see his girlfriend eat raw bacon and wear cat ears . . . . the whole shootin' match ! Urabe's Instant-Death look slowly turns into mild irritation, with her summarizing the situation by telling Tsubaki not to do that sort of thing. Placing the cat ears on her head once more, Urabe says that she may become a 'Monster Cat-Girl', and do crazy things. She reinforces that prediction with a Panty Scissors attack ( No. 1 on the list ) on a nearby sign advertising a karaoke parlor. Tsubaki is stunned into abject silence. But not to be overcome by the object lesson she just dished out, Urabe, with a shy smile, and still wearing the cat ears, reaches up to Tsubaki's face and acting very cat-like, gently licks his cheek. Urabe licks her lips, and declares that she might want to next time 'e''at Tsubaki' ''instead of eating raw bacon ! ''NYAA ! ( Meow ! ) ''Picking up her briefcase and shopping bag, Urabe discreetly walks away with a hearty " See you tomorrow " ! Tsubaki is awe-struck, and dropping to his knees, holding back a hentai nosebleed, and quivering with ominous thoughts and sensual possibilities, he thinks to himself--- " If Urabe were a monster cat-girl, I would not mind her eating me, not in the least ! " Category:Chapters